Fires Burn Within Us
by FallingToDarkness
Summary: Set at the end of Season 3. Jeremy is at a loss, he has just lost Alaric the man he looked up too, the man he strived to be like. His world is dark and full of monsters. He's lost everyone who mattered to him. Can a chance meeting with the new girl in town change that? Is Alexandra all she seems? Will she be able to ignite the fire inside of him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Fires Burn Within Us - **Jeremy and Alexandra:

**Chapter 1:**

**Jeremy:**

Jeremy made his way down the desolate street, he felt nothing any more. Nothing at all. He had lost so many people in his young life. His parents. His aunt and uncle. Two of his girlfriends and now his...what could he call Alaric? His father figure? He had become so much more than that in these past few months. Someone he had depended on and strived to be like. And now he had no one. Sure he still had Elena but she may as well be gone too, all she did was spend time with those fucking vampires. He couldn't understand what she saw in them. Damon and Stefan. They were murderers, they dragged her down and put her in harms way. No matter what he did she would always be in harms way because she wouldn't leave them.

"Fucking stupid" he cursed under his breath, stopping outside the town hall and glancing around. It was late but he hadn't realised just how late until he glanced up at the clock on the town hall and saw it was 2:17AM. Elena probably hadn't even noticed he wasn't home yet. Like she really cared. He took a seat on the cold stone steps and pulled out the cigarettes he'd bought early. Yeah it was a disgusting habit, one he'd given up a good while ago now but he couldn't help himself. He needed some kind of release and he sure as hell wasn't going back to being a pot head.

He placed the cig between his lips and lit it up, taking a deep long draw and blowing it out slowly. "Oh yeah, that's what I needed..." he mumbled pulling his knees up onto the next step and resting his arms on them.

"You know smoking will kill you" an unfamiliar voice said from behind him and he stood quickly, his hand going to the stake hidden in his pocket as he turned looking for the figure who had spoken but seeing nothing but dark shadows.

"I know of a lot of other things that will kill me quicker" he said to the voice, half wondering if he had imagined it until he noticed the shadow moving and a beautiful girl with long flowing brown hair walked out. His hand however never faltered from the stake, he knew a pretty face didn't automatically mean she wasn't something nasty.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I'm new in town and was...yeah...taking a walk at 2 in the morning..." she broke off glancing down, "It's weird I know. I have insomnia so...and no one is ever out at this time of night. It's quiet, peaceful..." She smiled over at him and he relaxed slightly, letting go of the stake and nodding.

"Yeah I guess it kinda is..." he glanced around, noticing for once exactly how silent and tranquil Mystic Falls was at night. He was surprised he had never noticed before, but then again he had that whole Vampire, hybrid, werewolf, ghost shit going on right now...Didn't really have the time to notice the peace and tranquil stuff. "So I take it you don't smoke then?" he asked casually sitting back down the way he had been before, taking a long draw.

He sensed her movement before he noticed her beside him, sitting on the same stone step. "Just because it's bad for you doesn't mean I don't do it" she said softly, her knees pulled up right to her chest. She looked nervous to him but he shook it off. It was after all the early hours of the morning and she was sitting with some guy. For all she knew he was a murderer or a rapist, she had every right to be a little nervous, yet she stayed sitting beside him.

He passed her the cigarette and shrugged a shoulder, "sharing is caring right?" he grinned as she took it and took a long draw. She closed her eyes as she blew out the smoke and he took the time to look over her. She was well dressed, navy skinny jeans and purple converse to match the purple pullover she was wearing. She had the longest legs he'd ever seen on anyone, she could even give Caroline a run for her money but it was her eyes that caught him off guard when they suddenly opened and looked at him. Such deep green eyes, the kind he had never seen before. "Wow..." he whispered out.

"What?" she said a slight frown creasing her forehead as she passed him the cig back and glanced away, her fingertips playing with the ends of her hair nervously.

"Nothing sorry," he shook his head and flicked the ash off the cig, "So aren't you worried about being out so late and sitting with a guy you don't know?" he asked tilting his head to the side as he watched her.

She was obviously embarrassed by the question as he noted the blush staining her cheeks. "Well...you know it's a small town. I'm sure if you were some rapist, or something like that you'd have been run out of town by now..." she swallowed slightly, her fingers still playing with her hair, distracting him.

"Well I'm not but still...you should be more careful around people of Mystic Falls. You can't trust everyone here." he shook his head and flicked the cig away. Or anyone for that matter but he wasn't about to say that and completely freak her out. "Sorry, it's been a bad day...my...god-father just died..." he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shit...I'm so sorry" she reached out and rubbed his back, "things will get better. I know it might not feel like it now but they will..." she said as she rubbed his back in soft circular motions and he did start to feel a little better, as if the aching in his chest slowed a little.

"Thanks..." he mumbled as she got up from the steps and he felt a slight disappointment for the loss of contact, especially when he realised no one had comforted him like that in a long time. Just because he needed it.

"I better get home now" she smiled and moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "I guess I will see you around some time" she nodded slipping her hands into her pockets.

"I'm sure you will" was all he managed to say as she moved away, making her way down to the main road before he realised something, "Hey! I didn't get your name?" he called after her getting to his feet.

She turned and began walking backwards calling back to him, "I never gave it to you".

He could sense the smile on her face more than see it as she turned back and kept walking. So she was a mystery girl? A beautiful mystery. He sat back down on the stone step and wondered if he'd see her again, a small part of him hoping he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Jeremy:**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." Jeremy mumbled as he hopped around his room, trying to pull on his boots. He was running late for his shift at the Grill and he knew Matt wouldn't be able to cover for him this time. He hurried down the stairs grabbing his jacket off the railing as he did so, only to run into Stefan at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look I don't give a shit what problems you and Damon have, I'm late for work. Elena should be around somewhere, she's the one who can't seem to tell you vampires to piss off" he said pushing past Stefan and out the door. He heard Stefan call after him, something about needing to tell him something important but he didn't care. Nothing Stefan had to say to him was ever that important and it always led to trouble. So he ignored it and hurried down the street, praying he made his shift on time and didn't trip over the laces that were flying around by his feet.

**Stefan:**

Stefan shook his head and let the kid go, truthfully he had no idea what he was going to say to Jeremy. How do you tell a boy who has lost everyone and who hates vampires that his sister is now one? Fuck he should have just spit it out, just said. He knew Jeremy wasn't going to handle it well, or at all. That kid never seemed to handle any of this well. He shouldn't have had too though. Stefan sighed and walked out of the Gilbert house, taking out the spare key Elena had given him and locking up. He needed to get back to Elena, he didn't like leaving her and Damon alone together when she was so vulnerable...vulnerable...not exactly what you'd call a newborn vampire but she was. He'd tell Jeremy tonight, he'd have too...

**Jeremy:**

Jeremy walked through the back door to the Grill five minute before the start of his shift, catching Matt's odd look but brushing it off as one of those, "Hey dude, late again?" looks. He quickly pulled off his jacket and tied his apron around his waist. Clocking in as he made his way out onto the floor.

He took a step through the main door to the service area and his breath caught as he was enthralled by those wondrous green eyes from last night. The beautiful mystery girl. She was sitting up at the bar with a Long Island Iced Tea, her eyes on him as she smiled over her straw.

"Well hi there, small world I guess.." she said leaning back a little, leaving a light pink line of gloss around the tip of her straw. "So you work here...Jeremy?" she said with a cocky grin after clearly reading the name badge on the apron tied around his waist. For some reason the sight of her eyes focussing intently on his lower half him to harden and he cursed softly, walking behind the bar to hide it.

"Yeah I do and you would be?" he asked leaning against the bar, remembering last night and how she never gave her name. He was going to make damn sure he had a name to put to that gorgeous face today.

"Oh but once I give you my name I loose all my mystique," she said leaning forwards on the bar and smiling playfully across at him. She was so close he could smell her perfume, it was like cherry blossoms and something else, sweet but not over powering. God she smelled good...

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head, "Oh come on, you know my name. What happened to my mystique?" he grinned, pouring a drink for one of the men sitting at the other end of the bar. He was lucky today, not many people were in and the ones who were were in for food not booze, at least not this early in the day.

"I guess that is a little true," she said before biting her lower lip, "My name is Alexandra, but I like Ally..." she revealed and Jeremy couldn't help the stupid grin on face.

"Well that's a beautiful name," he said and slid her over another iced tea as he'd noticed she'd pretty much finished the one she was drinking and truth be told he didn't want her to leave, "It's on me."

Ally pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "Well aren't you a gentleman, that's very rare in my experience. Thank you." She sipped on her new iced tea, watching him over the rim of her glass. "So Jeremy, tell me about yourself? How long have you lived in Mystic Falls? What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings? What do you do for fun? That kind of thing." She leaned forwards and rested her chin on her hand as she smiled over to him.

Jeremy couldn't help but shrug at her questions,"All my life, my parents are dead, I have a sister called Elena and as for fun...lets just say lately the boring and mundane is what I call fun." He saw her frown and he grimaced, shit maybe he shouldn't have said all it like that.

"I'm sorry about your parents, mine died when I was 14. I moved here with my...grandfather. So I get it. It sounds like you've had a tough time lately, especially with your god-father passing away." That's right he'd told her about Alaric last night, not many people knew around here just yet. He wasn't sure if he could stand the looks from the kids at school again. First his parents, then Jenna now Alaric. It was like he was cursed or something.

"Thanks...yeah I have. Sorry if I'm...I don't know...rude or blunt or whatever. I'm usually a really nice guy" he told her trying to sound less like a freak than he really was.

"I don't doubt you're an amazing guy Jeremy, everyone has there ups and downs. Trust me, I know all about that" she said softly as she fiddled with the small ring on her finger, it had a large opal stone in the centre and when she realised she was toying with it she quickly placed her hand in her lap away from his gaze.

_Vampire._ The word sprung to Jeremy's mind instantly and he sighed. Couldn't he meet one nice, smoking hot girl without her being a vampire? Just once? Okay Anna hadn't been bad, in fact he'd loved her so much he'd found her as a ghost but still. He couldn't trust them. Not anymore. Not after everything.

He needed to find out if she was or not before getting any closer to her, he couldn't exactly just come right out with it. Hey Ally? Are you a vampire? Yeah because that would go down soooo well if she was, and even worse if she wasn't he'd sound like a nut job. He needed a plan.

"Hey look, uh...I finish work in about 4 hours how about I show you around town? Maybe grab a bite to eat?" he asked nervously. Okay so he thought she may be a vampire but still, he was asking out a hot girl and if she turned out not to be a vampire then it means all he was doing was asking out a hot girl and that could go either way.

She smiled brightly across at him flashing her perfect white teeth, "Yeah I'd really love that," she finished up her ice tea and hopped off the bar stool she had been perched on, "So I'll meet you back here in 4 hours?"

Jeremy nodded and felt the tension in the pit of his stomach ease, "Sounds like a date" he grinned back at her and she bit her lip. She nodded and pulled on her jacket.

"Oh!" she moved back and pulled a pen from her bag, scrawling on one of the bar napkins and holding it out to him, "It's my number, just in case..." she waved to him as she moved backwards. Smiling she turned and headed out of the door.

"Wow", Jeremy thought as he slipped the napkin into his back pocket, "Please don't be a vampire, please don't be a vampire" he prayed internally as he went back to serving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Jeremy:**

It was the end of his shift and Jeremy was waiting for Ally on the other side of the bar, he had already made up two iced teas and was sitting sipping his when she walked in the door. Her long dark hair tied back in a high pony and she glanced around before spotting him by the bar. Jeremy's eyes took a quick glance down at her outfit and swallowed. She had changed from this afternoon and was now wearing a short dark green skirt that showed off how her legs went on forever and a black tank top that accentuated her...assets. Jeremy had to remember not to stare as she made her way over to him.

"Hey, Jeremy" she smiled hopping onto the stool beside him and he slid the other iced tea across to her with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered you one" he nodded taking a sip of his own. He gave the impression of being cool and calm but on the inside he was praying that she could drink it without any issues, prayed the added secret ingredient of Vervain he added to her drink had no effect on her and he watched her with anticipation.

_Don't be a vampire. Don't be a vampire. Don't be a vampire. Shit what if she is...what will I do? What will she do? Maybe she's one of the Originals friends here to mess with my head. I wouldn't put it past them after Kol had pretended to be my friend. What a dick he turned out to be. _Jeremy shook the thoughts from his head and took a big sip of his iced tea wishing he was able to order something stronger before his eyes settled back on Alexandra.

Everything seemed to slow down as Ally raised the glass to her lips and took a sip of the Vervained iced tea, her face scrunched up and Jeremy's heart dropped as it looked like she was about to spit it out but instead she swallowed it and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh ew..." she said placing the glass back down, "I think your iced tea may be off, it tastes a little funky" she laughed and smiled across at him. "So what are you going to show me tonight?" she asked crossing her legs leaning back on the stool.

_She didn't spit it out...it didn't burn her. She did say the iced tea tasted weird but other than that the vervain had no effect on her. Yes! Yes! She wasn't a vampire, she was just a normal girl. A normal...attractive girl who was out with me. Damn so she wasn't just out to get to me for anyone else. I actually have a chance at spending tme with a normal girl._

"Really? That's weird. I can get you another if you'd like?" He offered but she shook her head and dragged her fingers through her wavy hair.

"No that's okay, so do you want to get something to eat here or...?" she smiled, "I'd like it if we could just sit and chat, I don't really know all that much about you and my Grandfather was all; _So who are you meeting? Who are his parents? What does he do? How did you meet him?" _She laughed shaking her head, "He's over protective and doesn't really get out much now so..." she shrugged and fiddled with the ring Jeremy had seen before, the large opal one that had convinced him she was a vampire out to get him, how stupid did he feel now.

"Well we can get a booth here if you like, just chat like you want. I can always show you around time another time, you know, during the day" he grinned across at her, "The food here is amazing too and I'm not just saying that because I work here."

Ally laughed and slid off the stool, flattening out her skirt as she glanced to a free booth and took his hand, "Well come on then, no point hanging around. Hop to it" she laughed pulling him over to the booth and he slid into the opposite side of her.

"Someone is eager" he grinned placing down his iced tea and glancing up at her, "So what are you in the mood for?" he asked, flagging over Steven one of the other guys who was on tonight.

"I'll have a coke and a cheese burger and curly fries please" Ally said to him and Jeremy nodded and ordered the same. "So how about we play twenty questions? It's a fun fast way to get to know someone" she smiled cheekily and toyed with her hair.

"That sounds like it could be good, okay you start then since you're Grandfather is so interested, I'm sure you have a lot more that twenty questions for me."

"Okay...You told me about your parents and your sister...Elena right? So...what is your favourite subject?" she asked while leaning forwards and taking a cheeky sip of his iced tea.

"Art. He said without hesitation. I know it's kinda dumb but I love to draw, it's always been something I'm good at and didn't need to think to hard about." He nodded and smiled across at her, "Okay my turn, eh why did you move to Mystic Falls?"

A slight frown creased her delicate features and she shrugged,"Oh I...uhm..." she let out a deep breath, "I killed someone" she nodded and glanced down fidgeting with her ring again but before she could continue a voice from behind them caught Jeremy's attention and a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Well hello there love, what is a fine creature like you doing out with someone as...extremely boring as little Jeremy here?" Kol smirked as he squeezed Jeremy's shoulder and slid into the booth beside Ally, his eyes trailing down her body so obviously that Jeremy had to grip the table to stop himself from dragging Kol out of the booth and away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: {{Finished version. Sorry it has taken me so long but i am back now}}**

Kol smirked across at Jeremy and draped his arm across the back of the seat behind Ally. His fingers lightly stroked her shoulder and she shifted forwards away from his touch.

"Can we help you with something?" she asked Kol narrowing her eyes and Jeremy'd heart began to race as things suddenly became serious.

_Ally has no idea who Kol really is, he could hurt her and not bat an eye about it. Shit...I need to get him out of here._

"What do you want Kol? If you're here to be a pain in the ass you can go do it elsewhere, we're busy" he said leaning forwards but Kol's eyes were firmly on Alexandria and he moved his hand to brush down across her cheek, "The name is Kol love and you are?" but she slapped it away.

"That's not your business and you touch me again, I'll rip that hand off pretty boy" she practically growled, her eyes narrowed at him but Kol simply laughed it off and leaned back in the seat.

"Well aren't you feisty, love...I like that in a woman, especially in a pretty little beast like you" Kol grinned before turning back to Jeremy, "You're not man enough to tame this little animal Jeremy boy, she bites."

Jeremy clenched his fists, "She doesn't know anything Kol, leave her alone."

Kol simply laughed and ran his tongue across his teeth, "I bet she knows more than you think little boy but fine. I'll let you both be but..." he glanced back at Alexandria as he got up and winked, "When you figure it out come find me, I'm sure I could persuade Klaus to do you the favour in exchange for one of my own" He nodded his head to Alexandria and smirked back at Jeremy before moving back to the bar.

"What the hell was that about Jeremy? Who was that and why do I want to go over there and punch that smug look of his face?" she said, glaring across the bar at Kol, who was now rather preoccupied with the pretty blonde behind the counter.

"Nothing, he's...not someone you want to mess with..." Jeremy began to say but Ally cut him off.

"He needs to learn some manners!" She said pushing herself up to her feet. Jeremy could see the anger in her eyes and he reacted without thinking, reaching out he took her hand.

"He's dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt over an asshole like him. Come on, our fries are coming." He nodded behind her just as Jay walked over with their order and placed it ll down, "Thanks man" Jeremy grinned to him and as Jay walked away he nodded to Ally and mouthed the word "Nice" to him. Jeremy laughed slightly and took a bite of one of the fries, Ally seemed to calm at that and she sat back down slowly, his hand still in hers.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't like bullies and he seems like one..." She shrugged and picked up one of the chips. Jeremy was about to ask her if she'd met anyone like him before when he suddenly remembered what they had been talking about before Kol interrupted.

"Wait...lets go back a sec...did you? Did you say you killed someone?" He asked raising a brow, he had no right to judge but he couldn't quite believe she'd said it so matter of factly.

Her eyes widened a little and she nodded, her fingers moving back to fiddle with that ring of hers again. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't something I meant, or planned of course but...I won't lie and say it was an accident." She leans back in her seat and sighs softly. "Look, I'll tell you what happened but...I don't want anyone else to know. I like you Jeremy, you seem like a good guy but I want a fresh start here. Can you keep it our secret? Please?"

Jeremy wasn't all that sure what he should do but the look in her eyes made him trust her. She wasn't bad or evil. She was just a girl who'd obviously made a mistake. He nodded and suddenly realised he was still holding her hand, she hadn't even made a move to pull back from him. Reluctantly he let go and smiled. "I won't tell anyone, I promise you that." And he meant it. He wouldn't betray her trust.

A soft smile graced her delicate lips. "Okay...well it all happened a few weeks ago. I was on my way home from my gymnastics practice. My house was dark when I walked up. It was strange cause my mom always left the hall light on for me if I was getting back late and they never mentioned they were going out." She glances away and takes a slow deep breath. "I unlocked the door and went inside. I called out for my mom and dad but no one answered. I walked into the living room and...slipped..." She grimaces slightly, the memory obviously painful. "I reached out to turn on the lamp...fuck I wish I hadn't...My father...My father lay in front of me, his throat cut. I'd slipped in his blood. I was covered in it. I could see my mom laying in the kitchen, her arms were cut and she'd been stabbed...Everything after that seems like a blur...I grabbed the phone and called the police...I was half way through telling the woman on the phone to come when he grabbed me. He pulled me back and hit me over the head...I fell and reached out to grab the closest thing to me. My dad's golf clubs were laying out by the door and I managed to pull them over. He stabbed me in the shoulder..." She reaches up and pulls the right corner of her shirt to the side, revealing a large red cut. "I hit him over the head with one of the clubs as hard as I could. He fell, I got up...I think it was the adrenaline. I just...hit him over and over and over...until he was just a bloody mess on the floor...Gross I know." She crossed her arms across her chest and Jeremy got the impression she did it often when she wanted to close up. "So there you go...the police arrived a few moments later. My grandad came and got me. Turns out the guy broke into our house looking for money or something..."

Jeremy said the first thing that came to mind, "Good. He deserved everything he got." And he meant it. With everything he'd seen, Jeremy couldn't judge her for killing him. Not after that.

"You think?" She asked looking up at him, her eyes filling with tears and Jeremy leaned forwards, brushing a stray tear away as it fell.

"You're brave. You did what you had to, you survived. Don't ever regret that."


End file.
